


Hocus pocus

by Laughingvirus



Series: Witches, vampires and the mundane [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Vampire Chan, witch felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Vampire!Chan & Witch!Felix in a very domestic setting.





	1. Get to work little witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not very good with potions just yet. Woojin is trying his best to teach me.”

The room was dimly lit, quiet except from the sound of bubbling coming from a cauldron in the far corner. Around the room was a few books carelessly tossed to the floor, left there when they did not contain valuable information for whoever was rummaging through the shelves. The bubbling from the cauldron suddenly picked up, followed by a loud curse.

“Shit fuck damn,” Felix hissed, pulling his hand back as the hot liquid from whatever potion he was brewing splashed up. “Shit shit shit shit.”

Chan looked up from the book he was thumbing through, an eyebrow raised as he looked at Felix. He usually let Felix have his privacy when he was brewing potions, because Chan had nothing to offer when it came to potion making, but Felix had told him he could join him today, keep him company.

“What’s up?” Chan asked and Felix snapped his head to look at Chan, eyes wide. He looked cute, Chan noted, in his big yellow sweater, loose checkered pants and the witch hat.

“It split,” Felix mumbled, brows furrowing and lips forming a pout. He turned back to the cauldron, frowning down at the liquid inside as he gave it a stir. “Hold on I need to start over,” he said, sighing heavily. “I just gotta… wait until it gets a bit cooler.”

“Do you want me to pour it out for you?” Chan asked, closing the book as he stood up. Felix’s eyes flickered between Chan and the cauldron, his shoulders dropping. “I can pour it out, it’s fine.”

“Yes please,” Felix said, still pouting. Chan walked over to him, his fingers gently brushing over Felix’s arm. “Damn,” he said as Chan picked up the cauldron, unbothered by the hot handles. He carried it over to the sink, tipping it out. The liquid inside smelled like burnt wood and a bit musty, a ruddy green color as it went down the drain. Holding onto the cauldron with one hand, he opened the tap, giving the cauldron a quick rinse before emptying it again and carrying it back to Felix.

“There we go,” he said, placing it down over the fire again. Felix was still pouting, looking rather dissatisfied and Chan couldn’t hold back a grin. He adjusted Felix’s hat, which he had no idea why Felix kept insisting on wearing it, and patted Felix’s cheek. “Get back to work Little Witch,” he cooed, watching in amusement as blood rushed to Felix’s cheeks; coloring them a pretty, dusty pink.

“Stop,” Felix whined, swatting his hand at Chan as he averted his eyes. Chan chuckled, gently wrapping his hand around Felix’s wrist, stopping him from hitting him. He took Felix’s small hand in his, bringing it up to his lips. Felix flushed even brighter pink as Chan pressed his lips against his fingers.

“Why are you so embarrassed?” he asked, locking his eyes with Felix’s and Felix’s breathing hitched, eyes wide. “I’m sorry, love,” he said, laughing as he pressed another kiss on Felix’s hand before letting it go.

“You’re just so-” Felix let out an irritated sigh, fixing his pink bangs under the hat. “You’re just so,” he said, frowning at Chan before averting his eyes, looking back at the recipe for whatever potion he was trying to brew.

“I’m so?” Chan questioned, crossing his arms and he could feel fondness just bloom in his chest. As he looked at Felix, he took the moment to just think about how lucky he was to have Felix. To be blessed with such a ray of sunshine. To have such a person in his life.

“You’re just so. That’s it,” Felix said, not taking his eyes off the recipe. He let out a soft ‘oh’, as if he realized where it had gone wrong last time. “You can go back to your book. I should be able to get it right this time.”

“Sure,” Chan said, chuckling as he turned to go back to the table, sitting down with his book. He sat cross legged as he continued to read through the book, occasionally looking up at Felix. Felix was concentrated on the potion, tongue sticking out as his eyes were fixed at whatever ingredient he was adding to the potion.

After a good fifteen minutes, Chan stood up and quietly making his way over to Felix. The witch looked deep in thought, eyes peering down in the cauldron and his brows knitted together.

“How’s it going?” he asked and Felix jumped, a surprised squeak slipping past his lips. Chan bit his lip, trying to hold back a grin on his lips as Felix spun around, eyes wide. “Sorry, Love,” he said and Felix’s surprised expression quickly turned into a frown and he slapped Chan’s chest.

“You need to stop sneaking up on me,” he whined, pouting before he spun around to look at the cauldron again. “I’m almost done,” he said, giving the liquid a stir. It smelled better now, like fresh flowers and a hint of… Chan squinted.

“What is that?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist and he rested his head on Felix’s shoulder, still looking at the liquid. “It smells like sunscreen.”

“Oh,” Felix said and Chan could hear his heart pick up the pace a little. “Uhm… it’s…” he trailed off, nervously stirring in the cauldron. “It’s a potion for you,” he finally said and Chan furrowed his brows, fixing his eyes on the thick, dark liquid. “It’s for the sun… so you… uh, so you can be outside comfortably.”

_Oh._

Emotions just exploded in Chan’s chest and he tightened his grip around Felix’s waist. Vampires didn’t die just from the sun, but it was slightly uncomfortable and it made Chan’s skin itchy. He’d never expected Felix to do such a nice thing for him.

“I know you wanted to go on a picnic,” Felix mumbled quietly and Chan didn’t need to see his face to know he was blushing, he could simply hear the blood rush to his face. “And I… I want to take you on a picnic.”

“Oh,” Chan said, unsure of what to actually say in this situation. “That is…” he trailed off, trying to collect his thoughts and figure out what words to use. “That is very kind of you.”

“I just want to enjoy the sun with you,” Felix murmured, reaching for a vial with a pink liquid, adding a few drops of it to the liquid in the cauldron. Chan hummed, pressing his nose against the side of Felix’s throat.

“Thank you,” he whispered, pressing his lips against Felix’s skin, giving him a soft kiss. “Thank you so much,” he said.

“You don’t have to thank me,” Felix said and Chan let out a small grunt, nuzzling his nose into Felix’s neck. Felix’s scent was comforting. He smelled like a freshly baked lemon vanilla cake. Warm, fresh and sweet. “I just have to let this boil and then I can check if it’s okay…” he continued and Chan hummed. “I’m not very good with potions just yet. Woojin is trying his best to teach me.”

“You seem to be pretty good,” Chan said and Felix snorted. “Except the obvious hiccups of course,” he continued, pressing an open mouthed kiss on Felix’s neck, his fangs just grazing over Felix’s skin. He could feel Felix tense up for a second before turning his head a little.

“Are you hungry?” he asked. Chan just shook his head, kissing Felix’s skin again. “That kind of tickles.”

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, grinning before loosening his grip of Felix. “Turn around,” he said softly, grabbing Felix’s shoulder to spin him around. “Hello beautiful,” he said as soon as he met Felix’s eyes. The faint dusting of pink turned even brighter and Chan chuckled, placing a hand on Felix’s cheek to brush his thumb over his pink cheek. The freckles on his face seemed to sparkle like stardust and he just looked to breathtaking, so effortlessly beautiful.

“You know what’s unfair?” Felix asked, voice a bit strained and Chan had to bite his tongue to not smile even wider. “The fact that you’re fucking dead and can’t blush when you’re embarrassed. I have no idea if I embarrass you or not. And you’re mean. You just enjoy making me blush.”

“You do look good in pink,” Chan commented and Felix sputtered. “But do you know what’s unfair?”

“What?”

“The fact that you can use magic and brew potions,” he began, stroking his thumb over Felix’s cheekbone before moving his hands down Felix’s jawline to his chin. “And the fact that you’re the best boyfriend in the history of this world, that’s pretty unfair,” he continued, leaning in to kiss Felix. There was a dull thud as the ladle Felix had used to stir the potion hit the floor and Felix let out a muffled protest but his hands quickly found their way to Chan’s silver hair, fingers tangling in his thick curls.

“I love you,” Felix said when they parted, their foreheads resting against each other. “So much.”

“I love you too,” Chan whispered earnestly. “I haven’t loved anyone this much in all my 300 years.” He brushed some of Felix pink and orange hair behind his ear, eyes locked with Felix’s deep brown ones. “You’re so special to me, Felix the witch.”

“You’re such a smooth talker,” Felix said, a wide and warm grin stretching his lips and he kissed Chan again. As Chan stared into Felix’s eyes, just taking in every detail and trying to print this moment into his memory, the rest of the world started to tune out.

It wasn’t until the fire alarm in the room went of that they parted. Felix turned around and Chan stared at the cauldron and the thick, black smoke that came from it.

“Fucking hell,” Felix cursed, snapping his fingers to put out the fire under the cauldron. He looked at Chan, brows knitted together and pout on his lips. “I need to redo it,” he grumbled, taking off the hat to run his hand through his hair. Chan smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Felix’s shoulders and pressed a kiss on the side of his head.

“It’s okay, love,” he cooed, ignoring the grumbles coming from Felix. “We have all the time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanlix is becoming the fav ship here..... i cant help it ok  
> also i did talk about this witchlix/vampchan with luna so im not alone ok 
> 
> i hope you liked it, halloween fic (ish) a day late lmao
> 
> as always, im pinkpunchmango @ twt, go over there to follow whatever dumb things i get up to


	2. Coffee and oranges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What was that, little witch?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and Felix let out a strangled sound.

Chan had lived a fairly long life, recently entering his 300s, and he’d seen and experienced a lot over his years alive. He remember when he was a newborn vampire, memory becoming slightly blurry as time had passed. As a newborn he’d thought about the future and how much exciting there would be to experience and how he wanted to experience the extreme. But as the years had passed, he’d found that he enjoyed the simple things in life far more than the extreme and extravagant.

He enjoyed going to the grocery store, even though he didn’t need human food to survive. There was just something about this very mundane task that brought him a lot of joy. He usually held onto the basket as Felix bounced around the store, getting the things he needed to either eat or have in potions or what not. Chan wasn’t that well read on witch stuff to understand all of the things Felix talked about, nor did he care enough about human food to understand it either. He enjoyed the smell from certain foods and the taste of some, even though it did nothing for him.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take the basket?” Chan asked, raising an eyebrow at Felix who just shook his head stubbornly as he quickened his steps, walking ahead of Chan. Chan shook his head, adjusting his leather jacket a little as he trailed behind Felix. He watched Felix with fond eyes as the little witch, dressed in a big pink hoodie, his orange hair messy, as he went between shelves, getting whatever he needed.

“Can you…” Felix began as they reached the fruit section and he turned around to look at Chan. He had a small, sheepish smile on his lips. It made something stir in Chan’s chest, even though his heart had stopped beating a long time ago. As he looked closer, he could see Felix’s pupils flicker ever so slightly, as if he was nervous or something. “Could you get me some milk from the dairy section?” he asked and Chan tilted his head. “I’m just gonna get some fruit. We can get home faster if we split up.”

“You sound like you don’t want to spend time in public with me,” Chan said teasingly and Felix just stuck out his tongue. “I’ll go and get the milk,” he continued, gently brushing his hand against Felix’s as he walked past Felix.

The dairy section was in the back of the grocery so as Chan returned with the milk, Felix had gathered a bunch of vegetables and fruits already, waiting for him with a wide grin on his lips. He wasn’t wearing his hat, of course as they were in public and among the mundane, and Chan found himself just thinking that Felix would look so much cuter with that giant hat of his.

“You got everything?” he asked as he placed the carton of milk in the basket and Felix just nodded. “Do you want me to-”

“I’m good, thank you,” Felix said, gently pushing Chan’s hand away as he walked past. “I’m a big boy, I can carry my own groceries,” he continued as Chan joined his side, the two of them heading towards the register to pay. As Felix was placing the groceries on the belt, he looked up at Chan, eyes widened ever so slightly.

Chan knew that look. Felix was going to ask something of him now and Chan was going to agree on it because he was a weak man.

“Do you think you could go and get coffee while I pay?” he asked, tilting his head a little and Chan just sighed, running a hand through his hair but nodded. Felix beamed, stopping his task on loading the belt to instead grab Chan’s face in his hand, pressing a quick kiss on his lips. “I love you,” he said, grinning as he let go of Chan to continue with placing the groceries on the belt.

“I love you too,” Chan said, shaking his head as he left to get coffee for Felix. There was a coffee shop just beside the grocery store, Felix’s favorite coffee shop, and after being together with Felix for over a year Chan knew the witch pretty well and especially his taste in coffee.

Chan had never really been wowed by coffee, but with all the different flavors and whatnot, he had to admit that it was pretty good.

He glanced over the menu as he waited in line, quickly finding the caramel latte thing that Felix always had when they went here. As he ordered, he recognized the cashier and he gave her a tight lipped, sheepish smile, trying his best to both be polite and not scare a mundane with the fangs. She worked here almost every time they were here and she always gave Chan weird glances as he never ordered anything.

She didn’t say anything this time though, nor did she give him any weird glances. She just simply made his drink, to go, and handed him the cup, warning him that it could be hot. He nodded politely, smiling as he exited the coffee shop.

Outside the coffee shop, shopping bag in his hands as he grinned at Chan.

“Should we go home?” he asked as Chan handed him his coffee, grin so wide his eyes crinkled into small crescent moons.

“Can I, please, take the shopping bag?” Chan asked and Felix snorted, but he nodded anyway and handed Chan the shopping bag. It wasn’t that heavy, but then again Chan was a vampire and things such as weight rarely bothered him.

They walked the two blocks back to their apartment, chatting comfortably about their day. Felix was busy with school, taking both mundane classes and after school witch classes with Woojin while Chan worked from the comfort of their shared home.

“Did you like the coffee?” Chan asked as Felix padded into the kitchen and he placed the shopping bag on the counter. Felix just hummed, his hands wrapped around the warm cup and he leaned against the counter as Chan began to take out the groceries.

“It was good,” he said and Chan grinned. He was about to say something more when something in the shopping bag caught his attention. “What are you- oh,” Felix suddenly said and Chan glanced up at him before looking back.

“You bought oranges?” he asked, pulling out the small plastic bag with three oranges. Felix’s grip around his coffee cup and his cheeks flushed a pretty pink. “You hate oranges,” Chan pointed out, raising an eyebrow and Felix pressed his lips together.

“I do,” he mumbled slowly as Chan placed the oranges on the counter, walking over to stand in front of Felix. He could just hear how hard Felix’s heart was beating, fluttering in his chest.

“Then why did you buy them?” he asked, bringing up a hand to cup Felix’s face, unable to hold back the smile when he felt just how warm Felix’s cheek was. “And why are you so embarrassed?”

Felix averted his eyes, mumbling something so low that even Chan’s sensitive ears couldn’t pick up. He leaned a bit closer, tilting his head.

“What was that, little witch?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and Felix let out a strangled sound. “What are you so embarrassed about?”

“I bought them because you like them,” Felix finally admitted and Chan’s gaze immediately softened, warmth blooming in his usually cold chest. “I know you like the smell and how they taste even though you don’t ne-” Chan pressed his lips against Felix’s, cutting him off. Felix let out another little sound against his lips, body tensing up for just a second before kissing Chan back.

“That’s awfully sweet of you,” Chan said as they parted, brushing Felix’s cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Felix murmured, cheeks still pink. Chan laughed and was about to kiss Felix again but Felix held out a hand, stopping him. “Wait, let me just…” he trailed off, placing his coffee cup on the counter. “There we go,” he said when he turned back, wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck to bring him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh,,, idk really it just seemed cute in my head, dunno aboUt the result but whatever haha I needed some cute and happy things today :<
> 
> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it TvT 
> 
> I'm Pinkpunchmango on twt and heres
> 
>  
> 
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/sparklegay1337)
> 
>  
> 
> [LOOK AT THIS!!!!](https://twitter.com/MakotoRitsu/status/1058852290226991106)


	3. A witch without a cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spell mishaps and witches were a package deal.

 

 

Dating a witch was… eventful and dating a witch in training was even more eventful. Felix as Felix still took lessons that meant that neither his magic nor his control over it was perfect. While he was way better with spells than he was with potions, he still had a bunch of mishaps. Chan may only have dated Felix for a year, known him for two, but he had already seen most things. Felix went to school, a mundane university during the days and then he went to Woojin’s shop to get his magic lessons three times a week. On mondays he went over and practiced what he already knew, on wednesday they brewed potions and on fridays they practiced spells.

Which meant that at Friday evenings, Chan sometimes was greeted with a grumbling Felix when a spell had gone wrong.

Chan grinned at the memories as he stirred the soup. He didn’t need to eat, but he had gotten pretty good at cooking over the years. He knew Felix would probably be tired when he got home, almost drained of all magic, and he didn’t want Felix to have to cook.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The first time Chan experienced a “Felix spell mishap” was when he had moved in with Felix, one and a half years ago, as a roommate. He had been sitting in the living room, book in his lap as the door creaked open. He didn’t look up from his book until Felix entered the living room. When he looked at Felix, his eyes widened and he just stared._

_“Felix, your hair-”_

_“Is blue, yes I know,” Felix replied as he moved to the kitchen, irritated sigh slipping past his lips as he ran a hand through his bright blue hair. “Spell backfired and went wrong. It’ll wear off soon.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The door opened with a loud groan and something fluttered in Chan’s still chest. Felix was muttering something under his breath. Chan pulled the pot to the side and headed towards the door. He could hear rustling and it almost sounded like Felix was looking for something. Chan shook his head, smile on his lips. There had probably been another spell mishap.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Most of Felix’s mishaps were small, like glowing eyes, growing 10 centimeters or shrinking 10 centimeters (yes he had been very cute and very tiny) but the week they had started dating, Felix had had his worst spell mishap._

_Chan had prepared dinner, knowing Felix would probably just crash on the couch the moment he came home from Woojin’s shop. But then there had been a knock on the door. When Chan opened, he was greeted by Woojin who had a very concerned look on his face._

_“Oh,” he said softly, blinking before his eyes fell on the potted plant in his hands. “Woojin.”_

_“Hello Chan,” Woojin said, holding out the potted plant for Chan. Confused, Chan took the plant from Woojin, watching as the leaves rustled as if the plant was sentient. This was weird. “I’m really sorry but there was a… let us just say that I’m giving Felix detention.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“He may have messed up, a lot,” Woojin said, pinching the bridge of his nose and Chan’s eyes fell on the potted plant in his hands. Oh. “The effect should wear off in a few hours but please keep an eye on him and water him.”_

_With that, Woojin left Chan alone with Felix the potted plant. Chan had placed Felix on the living room table and waited there for the magic to wear off. He had watered it and then sat down beside it to read. The leaves rustled every now and then as if Felix was trying to communicate with Chan._

_At last, with a poof and a puff of smoke, the magic wore off and a very human Felix was sitting on the living room table. His face was red, embarrassment burning as he tugged his collar up to cover his face._

_“I am so sorry you had to see that,” he mumbled as Chan closed the book he had been reading. Chan just shook his head, chuckling and he reached out to brush his fingers through Felix’s messy hair, trying to smooth it out._

_“Don’t apologize,” he said softly and Felix let out a strangled sound of embarrassment. “I mean, I kind of knew that this was what I would get if I decided to date you. Witches and spell mishaps are a package deal.”_

_“This was embarrassing though,” Felix said, meeting Chan’s eyes. “Thank you for… you know,” he continued and Chan laughed. Felix moved off the table, sitting down in the couch and he immediately slumped against Chan and Chan wrapped an arm around him. “I’m really tired.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Felix was rummaging through the drawers in the hall and when Chan appeared in the doorway, he snapped his head around to look at him, eyes wide. He was wearing a beanie, a beanie Chan hadn’t seen before and he looked like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Hey,” he said, a nervous tremble in his voice and Chan swore he could see the beanie twitch. “Have you seen my hat? I swear I always have it here.”

“It’s in the bedroom, you tossed it to the side because you were too tired yesterday,” Chan said, raising an eyebrow and Felix blinked, a soft ‘oh’ slipped past his slightly parted lips. “What’s with the beanie?”

“Nothing,” Felix said quickly, attempting to walk past Chan but Chan, being quicker than a regular human, managed to grab him by the waist. Felix let out a squeak and Chan could hear the blood rush to his cheeks. “Please let go?”

“What’s up?” Chan asked, brushing his fingers over Felix’s pink cheek. “Did you have another spell mishap?” he continued, watching as Felix’s flushed brighter and he averted his eyes. Chan hummed, tilting his head a little as he tried to get eye contact with Felix.

“Yeah,” Felix finally said, looking up to meet Chan’s eyes.

“It can’t be that bad,” Chan said, brushing his hand over Felix’s warm cheek again. “I mean, you’re not a potted plant.”

“Stop,” Felix whined, weakly hitting Chan’s chest. Chan laughed, moving to wrap his arms around Felix, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

“If you don’t wanna show me that’s fine,” Chan said as he pulled back, studying Felix’s face. “But you know I love you, no matter how weird the spell mishaps are. You should know that, judging by the plant incident.”

“Stop mentioning that!” Felix said, the pink on his cheeks getting brighter and he hid his face in Chan’s chest. “You’re so mean!”

“I’m just saying that nothing is worse that the potted plant incident,” Chan said, laughing and Felix groaned. “Woojin wasn’t very happy about that either.”

“You should have seen Changbin,” Felix said, voice muffled by Chan’s simple white t-shirt. “He came to the shop the week after and he’s never in Woojin’s shop unless he have to. He was so disappointed in me because I postponed their date night.”

“Poor Changbin,” Chan said, brushing his hand over Felix’s back. “Can’t be easy to date a witch when you’re just a human.”

“He chose it by himself,” Felix pointed out and Chan chuckled, loosening his grip of Felix to let Felix straighten his back. His cheeks were still tinted pink, but the color had gone down a little. Chan smiled, brushing his fingers over Felix’s cheek. Felix sighed, averting his eyes for a second before meeting Chan’s warm gaze. He didn’t say anything, he just studied Chan’s face for a second. “Promise you won’t laugh?” he asked, hand coming up to rest on the beanie.

Chan’s eyes flickered up to the beanie for a second. He swore he could see something twitch under it and he furrowed his brows a little. When he looked back at Felix, his eyes softened and face relaxed. He smiled, brushing his thumb over Felix’s brow.

“I promise,” Chan said and Felix sighed before pulling the beanie off his head.

At first, Chan couldn’t see anything. Felix hair was unruly, messy but among all the orange hair was a pair of orange cat ear. They were pressed flat against his head at first but as Chan stared at them for a second and Felix relaxed, they were moving a little, pointing forward. Something in Chan’s chest squeezed and he couldn’t hold back the smile, reaching up brush his fingers over them. Felix let out a strangled sound, but he didn’t protest as Chan threaded his fingers through his hair and smoothened the fur on his ears.

“How long do they last?” he asked, tearing his eyes off the ears to look at Felix. He looked even cuter with the ears and Chan briefly wondered how that was possible. “Did Woojin have any idea?”

“He said maybe a few hours,” Felix said, shrugging and averting his eyes. His cheeks were bright pink again. He sighed, running a hand through his hair before looking back to meet Chan’s gaze. “Can we just… have dinner and watch a movie?”

“Yeah, we can do that,” Chan said, brushing his hand over Felix’s cat ears again, hand moving down to stroke Felix’s cheekbone and jaw. “But I want a kiss first.”

Felix, cheeks still pink, rolled his eyes playfully before nodding. He tossed the beanie to the side before wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Chan laughed, his hands immediately coming to rest on Felix’s waist, tugging him closer. Felix’s lips tasted slightly bitter, like he had been drinking tea before he came home, but his lips were so soft against Chan’s and Chan couldn’t help but smile.

Then he thought of something.

“What are you chuckling about?” Felix asked as Chan had laughed against his lips. He pulled back, raising an eyebrow as he waited for a reply. Chan grinned widely, tucking some of Felix’s hair behind his ear. His human ear that it.

“You’re cute,” he said and Felix just gave him a pointed look. “I just think it’s cute that…” he trailed off, moving his hand to poke at Felix’s cat ear, watching in amusement as it twitched.

“That?” Felix prompted, still waiting for Chan to explain himself. Chan pressed a quick kiss on Felix’s cheek, his grin widening as he could hear Felix’s heart rate, already fast, pick up a little. “Come on tell me!” he whined.

“You’re a witch without a cat.”

“Why is that funny?” Felix asked, clearly confused and Chan gently pinched his nose. He frowned at Chan, clearly not understanding what Chan was getting at.

“You don’t need a cat,” Chan said, kissing Felix’s nose. “You are the cat.”

Felix groaned, rolling his eyes as he tilted his head back a little. He then narrowed his eyes at Chan, pretending to glare at him but Chan could see him bite the inside of his cheek as he tried to hold back the smile.

“Felix the ca-”

“Stop,” Felix said, cutting Chan off before leaning in to kiss him again. Chan laughed against Felix’s lips, his chest feeling so warm as Felix tugged him closer. They parted, their lips still remaining close and Felix’s warm breath ghosted over Chan’s cold lips. “You’re ridiculous.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you really thought I could leave this au alone? Never
> 
> I love them so muuuuuuuch TT
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I'm pinkpunchmango @ twt if u wanna talk!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Boy as bright as the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chan first met Felix, he was convinced that the other was just a normal mundane.

 

 

When Chan first met Felix, he was convinced that the other was just a normal mundane. Woojin hadn’t said anything as he introduced the two of them, just that Felix was his new employee who worked there three days a week between his studies.

 

 

 

 

_Chan pushed the door to Woojin’s tea shop open, the bell at the door chiming brightly and he stepped inside. The smell inside Woojin’s shop was strong, a mix of various kinds of tea. He was expecting to see Woojin behind the counter, or maybe Changbin, but instead there was a young human boy, small and round face with a button nose and messy, dark brown hair._

_“Oh,” the boy said as he looked up from the book he was reading, hurriedly closing it and pulling it off the counter. There was a second of awkwardness before he broke out into a warm smile and Chan was convinced that the boy just outdid the sun. “Hello! How can I help you?” he asked, snapping Chan out of his daze._

_“Is Woojin here?” Chan asked, mindful not to move his lips too much to expose his fangs. He stepped closer to the counter as he talked and as he did, he noticed the little nametag on the oversized, rainbow cardigan the boy was wearing. Felix._

_“He should be back by now,” Felix said, furrowing his brows as he threw a glance over his shoulder towards the back of the shop. “I can go and see if I can find him, if you want?” he continued, smiling again and it caused something in Chan’s still chest to stir._

_“That would be great,” he said softly and Felix nodded, quickly turning around to head to the back of the shop. As he disappeared, Chan looked around the familiar shop. To a mundane, the shop looked like a very standard tea shop, with shelves full of different kinds of teas. The shop was pretty small, just a room lined with the shelves and a wall window facing the outside. Thick, red curtains hung on the side of the window and they were always pulled shut when the shop was closed._

_Chan walked over to the small cabinet with various gems, scented candles and incense. Now he was just a simple vampire who wasn’t really sure how witchcraft worked, but he did enjoy the scented candles and incense._

_“Chan!” Woojin said and Chan tore his eyes off the gems he’d been looking at. Woojin stepped out from the back room of the shop, wiping his hands off on a rag. He had probably been working on a potion. “How are you?”_

_“I’m good,” Chan said just as he noticed the movement of the rainbow cardigan behind Woojin. Felix was looking at the two of them, dark brown eyes filled with curiosity. When he accidentally locked eyes with Chan, his face immediately flushed pink and he looked back down in his book. “I see you got a new employee,” he said and Woojin looked over at Felix. “Did Changbin get tired of helping you out?”_

_“No, he’s in the back as well,” Woojin said, smile on his lips. “Felix is…” he trailed off, eyes flickering between Felix and Chan and then his smile turned into a somewhat smug grin. Chan raised an eyebrow. “Felix is just my new employee. I need an extra set of hands every now and then, with the register and all that,” he said and Chan nodded. So Felix was just a regular human then._

 

 

 

 

“Careful there,” Felix said, poking Chan’s forehead and Chan snapped out of his of thoughts, eyes focusing and shifting to look at Felix. Felix was standing beside the table, glancing between Chan and the screen of his computer. He had a document open, but it was completely blank. “I can almost hear you thinking,” Felix continued, threading his fingers through Chan’s silver curls.

“I was just thinking about when we met,” Chan replied, grinning as Felix groaned, hiding his face in his hands, covered by the yellow sweater he was wearing.

“I’d rather not remember that, please,” Felix mumbled, voice muffled by his sweater and Chan laughed, standing up. He wrapped his fingers around Felix’s wrists, gently tugging his hands away from his face.

“You’d rather remember the first time I came over to visit?” he asked and Felix let out another groan, immediately hiding his face in Chan’s chest.

“Shut uuuuup!”

 

 

 

 

_Chan knocked on the door and held his breath. His sensitive ears could pick up rustling from inside the apartment, feet moving across the floor quickly. Back and forth, back and forth. He bit his lip, trying to hold back a smile. Judging by the way he was moving across the apartment, Felix was just a bit panicked._

_“Hi,” Felix said, the door suddenly opening and Chan jumped in surprise. He hadn’t even registered that Felix had approached the door. Felix’s cheeks were pink, but it seemed to be more because he had been running around inside his apartment than actual embarrassment. The smell coming from behind him was almost overwhelming. It smelled like a wild mix of herbs, teas and scented candles. “You’re a bit early.”_

_“Yeah,” Chan said sheepishly. He wasn’t about to admit that it was because he’d been excited to see Felix again. “Here,” he said before there was a chance for an awkward silence to appear, holding out the candle. “I got you this.”_

_“Oh,” Felix said softly, pulling his sweater back to reveal his hands and he took the candle from Chan. His dark brown eyes flickered between the candle, lingering for a second as he read the label, and then up at Chan. They were wide for a second, before be broke into a big smile and his eyes crinkled into small crescent moons. “Thank you!” he beamed. There was another weird sensation in Chan’s chest but he tried his best to shrug it off and returned the smile, mindful not to smile too big and expose himself._

_“It’s nothing,” Chan said, scratching the back of his head. He suddenly felt a bit awkward, standing outside Felix’s apartment like this._

_“Come in,” Felix said, a nervous tremble making its way into his voice and he stepped to the side, allowing Chan to enter. As he walked inside, Chan noted the jeans dungaree Felix was wearing over his bright yellow sweater. He looked really cute. “I’m sorry it’s a bit… messy.”_

_Chan looked over the apartment, a small one room apartment. There was a bed, probably used as a couch as well, pushed into the far corner and a TV facing the bed. From the room there were two doors, one open doorway leading into the kitchen and a closed door, probably the door into the bathroom. The overall feeling in the apartment was homey, thick curtains covering the walls and fuzzy carpets on the floor. There were a cluster of potted plants in the opposite corner to the bed, beside the TV and half covered by a curtain. All over the apartment was small trinkets, small gems, pieces of coral and seashells, scattered._

_“It’s not that bad,” he said, looking back at Felix. Felix grinned sheepishly, scurrying across the room to place the candle on his bedside table. There was another pause as the two of them just looked at each other awkwardly. Felix rubbed his arm and Chan busied himself with looking over the room again._

_“Do you want popcorn for the movie?” Felix asked, breaking the silence. Chan swallowed, holding himself back from biting his lip._

_“Sure,” he said and Felix nodded, shuffling over to the doorway leading into the kitchen. As Chan had stepped further into the apartment, he could see the kitchen clearer. There was a large window in the kitchen, pots hanging from the ceiling and a small table with two chairs._

_“I’ll get the popcorn,” he said, eyes shifting almost nervously over the room. “Make yourself at home. I’ll be back,” he continued, leaving the room as Chan nodded. Clanks from pots and kitchen utensils could be heard and Chan smiled as he walked around the room, looking closer at everything. In the living room slash bedroom window, on the windowsill, was two jars and Chan leaned down to take a closer look at them. The jars were filled with various things, layered inside them. Both jars had pebbles at the bottom, soil above them and a layer of moss. On the top was a seashell in one jar and a smooth, white rock in the other._

_There was a rustle to his left and Chan turned his eyes to the cluster of potted plants, half covered by the thick, orange yellow curtain. He could have sworn he saw the leaves on one of the plants move and immediately freeze as he looked over at them._

_At this point, Chan was pretty convinced that Felix probably wasn’t a mundane._

_After meeting Felix at Woojin’s shop, he had spoken to Woojin about Felix briefly and Woojin simply said that Felix just needed some extra cash while he was studying at university and that he just helped Woojin with the front of the shop._

_Oh so that was the reason behind the smug grin._

_Chan facepalmed. He and Felix were probably thinking the other was a mundane. Wow. Why did Chan even think Woojin ever would hire a mundane? They had been seeing each other, as friends of course, a few times and each time had been stiff and trying to keep it extremely mundane. Unnecessary. Chan sighed, shaking his head as he turned to the pots, crouching down beside them. He pushed the curtain to the side, looking over all the potted plants._

_The pots were all hand painted in different colors, most of them multicolored with a name scrawled on the pot. Chan couldn’t hold back the smile as he picked up the pot with the name ‘OSCAR’ on it._

_“Hello Oscar,” he said as he inspected the plant and he could see the leaves tremble as they tried to keep still. He chuckled, placing the pot back at the floor. Just as he did, Felix came back into the room._

_“I got the- oh,” Felix said and Chan turned around to look at him. Felix’s eyes flickered around nervously and Chan raised an eyebrow._

_“You’re not a mundane, are you?” Chan asked calmly and just as he did, he could see Oscar in the corner of his eyes. As if they had been holding its breath, the plant relaxed and the leaves began to move, the wide green leaves with pale green lining, reached out for Chan and Felix groaned, facepalming._

_“Woojin said you were a mundane,” he groaned and Chan chuckled, shaking his head as he smiled, widely this time._

_“Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’ and Felix shook his head. “You’re a witch,” he stated as Felix walked over to him, placing the bowl of popcorn on the floor before sitting down beside the potted plants._

_“Yeah,” he said, reaching out to pick up Oscar. “A vampire?”_

_“Yes,” Chan said, watching as the plant in Felix’s hands moved. He reached out to poke the leaves and as a reaction, the plant just rustled all leaves and Felix rolled his eyes._

 

 

 

 

“Oscar is ridiculous,” Felix stated, glancing over his shoulder towards the windowsill where the wolverine hosta stood, leaves swaying peacefully. It perked up a little, seemingly sensing that someone was talking about them.

“They kind of are,” he said, watching as the leaves dropped in disappointment and he just shook his head. There was a pause as Felix frowned at the plant and Chan turned his attention back to Felix. He placed a hand on Felix’s cheek, thumb brushing over Felix’s cheekbone and Felix looked away from Oscar to meet Chan’s gaze. The look in Felix’s eyes was curious and butterflies fluttered in Chan’s stomach.

He leaned closer, kissing Felix softly and he felt Felix smile against his lips before wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck, pulling him a little closer to deepen the kiss.

“Do you want to go out to eat tonight?” he asked as they parted, his nose brushing against Felix’s and Felix hummed, nodding his head a little before kissing Chan again. Felix’s lips were a little rough, dry as they always were during winter but he kissed Chan so softly it didn’t bother Chan at all.

“That sounds really nice,” Felix murmured against Chan’s lips. “Can we stop by a second hand store on the way?” he asked, pressing a short kiss on Chan’s lips again, smiling as he leaned back.

“I suppose we could,” Chan said, brushing his thumb over Felix’s cheekbone again, smiling widely. Felix smile got even wider, his eyes crinkling into small crescent moons and he placed his hands on Chan’s cheeks.

“I love when you smile like this.”

“Why?” Chan asked, still smiling but he raised an eyebrow. Felix laughed, averting his eyes for a second. “Hm?”

“I like your fangs,” he said, the dusting of pink making its way to his cheeks and Chan’s stomach swooped. He shook his head, rolling his eyes playfully. Felix just grinned.

“You’re one of the few,” he said as Felix squished his cheeks before placing a kiss on his nose.

“I’m one of the few whose opinion matters,” he pointed out, letting go of Chan’s face to spin around and head back towards the door. “Let’s go and get food. I’m starving!” he called and Chan just shook his head, smiling as he trailed after Felix.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR BABS!! starting the year with a bang, here's a chapter of witchlix aka the au I can't seem to stop writing. 
> 
> I love this au so much and I have some ideas so we'll see if I add any more chapters too it hdhhjhd
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, I love you thank you for reading uwu I'm pinkpunchmango @ twitter!


	5. The aftermath of the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hate to say this, love, but I told you so.”

 

 

“I hate to say this, love, but I told you so,” Chan said as he handed Felix a cup of tea. Felix was wrapped up in one of Chan’s white hoodies, the hood pulled up and messy, orange hair sticking out at the front, a thick blanket around him. Chan tucked the blanket a little closer to him as he noticed a fuzzy socked foot sticking out of the blanket.

“Curse being a mortal,” Felix grumbled, his already low voice lower and raspier than usual. “I hate being sick,” he sulked, pouting as he turned his attention to the tea. Chan just raised an eyebrow and shook his head as he sat down beside Felix.

“I told you you would get sick if you went outside in the rain,” Chan said, wrapping an arm around Felix as Felix leaned against him, cup of tea under his nose and he sniffled. Chan rubbed Felix’s arm, turning his head a little to press his lips against the fabric of his hoodie.

“But fresh rainwater is the best,” Felix whined, coughing a little before taking a sip of his tea. “I wanted to make some lemon balm water for Oscar,” he continued and a loud rustle was heard. Both of them turned to look at the caladium, Joey, on the living room table. The leaves were droopy as if the plant was sad and Chan laughed, kissing Felix’s head again. 

“I think they are jealous,” he said and Felix frowned before coughing. 

“They have nothing to be jealous about,” he grumbled and Joey rustled again. “Joey, you don’t even like lemon balm water,” he pointed out and the leaves perked up. Felix just shook his head.

“You really have to teach me how to speak to the others,” Chan said as Felix took another sip of his tea and he gently petted the back of Felix’s head. Felix hummed and then he froze. Chan raised an eyebrow, watching Felix intently. There was a slight twitch in his eye and then-

_ Achoo. _

“You good?” Chan asked and Felix sniffled. There was a twinkle of glitter in the air, almost like magic and Chan frowned. Felix blinked, eyes suddenly widening and Chan’s frown only deepened.

“Oh no,” Felix breathed, eyes immediately darting all over the room, as if he was frantically searching for something. “Oh no, oh no, oh no,” he whispered. 

“What?” Chan asked, furrowing his brows. What was Felix looking for and why was he freaking out? “What’s wrong? What’s happening?”

“I enchanted something,” Felix said, eyes still flickering around the room. “I know I enchanted something, I probably changed the form of s- JOEY!” he rambled, only to shriek the name of his plant. Chan, still confused and lost, turned to the coffee table. 

Joey was gone, so was the pot. Instead, a small, brown hamster was staring back at them with its tiny little beady eyes. 

“You…” Chan began slowly, leaning closer to Felix without taking his eyes off the hamster. “You just transformed a plant, our child dare I say, into a hamster.”

“I know I did!” Felix replied, panic in his eyes as he turned to look at Chan. He placed his hands on his cheeks, squishing them and he turned back to Joey. “Joey you’re a hamster!” he shrieked in horror and the hamster jumped in surprise. “We need a cage for them,” he said, turning back to Chan once again. Chan just raised an eyebrow.

“I- What?”

“A cage,” Felix said, taking a deep breath to calm down. “We can’t just… leave them like this,” he said, gesturing towards Joey, who now was walking around in a rather awkward way, probably experiencing walking for the first time. Chan looked between Joey and Felix, who was now looking at him with wide eyes, glossy because he was sick and Chan sighed.

“I’ll go and get one,” he said, standing up. Felix shot up, throwing his arms around Chan’s neck.

“Thank you,” he said and nuzzled his nose into Chan’s neck, pressing a kiss against his skin before letting him go. Chan shook his head, fond smile on his lips as he headed to the door. He could hear Felix talk to Joey from the living room, saying something about how they would solve this and Joey didn’t need to worry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chan returned about an hour later, a small hamster cage, a bottle and some food with him. The second he closed the door, Felix was standing in the doorway, eyes wide.

“The kitchen table is invisible,” he said and Chan’s mind just blanked. He wasn’t sure what to say, he just stared at Felix, taking his shoes off without breaking eye contact. “And Joey wouldn’t stop to chew on my phone charger so I had to put them in a jar,” he continued. Chan still couldn’t find words. “I’ll take that,” Felix said, taking the cage from Chan before shuffling out of the room.

A moment after Felix left, Chan’s brain finally caught up and he blinked, following Felix to the kitchen. “Excuse me,” he said, frowning. “Our kitchen table is  _ what? _ ” he asked, rounding the corner to the kitchen just as Felix placed Joey inside the cage. He glanced at Felix before shifting his eyes to where the kitchen table was. 

Or should have been. 

“I somehow made it invisible,” Felix admitted, his ears turning red and he sniffled. “It’s still there! It’s just invisible!” His shoulder slumped. “I can’t control it!” he whined, averting his eyes. “I’ll get Woojin here to null everything tomorrow,” he sighed and Joey the hamster let out a loud squeak in protest. “No you’re a plant, not a hamster.”

“It’s okay, little witch,” Chan said and he could hear even more blood rush to Felix’s face at the use of the nickname. He grinned, reaching out to gently grab Felix, pulling him closer. “I know you struggle sometime,” he said, brushing his fingers over Felix’s orange hair. 

“Try all the time,” Felix sulked, pouting as he looked down. Chan laughed, moving his hand to Felix’s chin, tilting his head up so Felix was looking him in the eye. “I keep messing up.”

“You’re still quite young,” Chan said and Felix frowned. With a fond smile, Chan brushed his fingers over Felix’s furrowed brows. “Be careful there, you might get stuck with that frown on your face forever.”

“So what?” Felix asked, shifting his eyes back to look at Chan. Chan pressed his lips against Felix’s, a quick kiss on his lips and he could see Felix crack. Felix was biting the inside of his cheek but it didn’t take long until he was grinning widely again.

“There’s my witch,” Chan cooed, brushing the pad of his thumb over Felix’s cheekbone before leaning in to kiss him again, a longer kiss this time. 

“You’re impossible,” Felix said and Chan opened his mouth to say something, only to stop as he saw Felix freeze up again. There was a familiar twitch in his eye and Chan leaned back a little.

_ Achoo. _

“You good?” Chan asked after Felix had sneezed. Felix sniffled but nodded, looking back up at Chan. Then his eyes widened. “What?” Chan asked, furrowing his brows. Felix remained silent, brows slightly furrowed and he reached out a hand to brush it through Chan’s thick curls.

“Your…” he breathed, eyes fixed on Chan’s hair, “hair is pink.”

Oh. Chan raised an eyebrow and Felix tore his eyes off Chan’s hair to meet his gaze. “Does it at least look good?”

“I does,” Felix said, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. “It looks  _ really  _ good.”

“Well that’s good,” Chan said, chuckling as he brushed his fingers over Felix’s pink cheek. “Nothing to worry about then,” he continued, his chest feeling oh so warm when Felix laughed, throwing his arms around Chan’s neck to kiss him.

“I’m so lucky to have you as my boyfriend,” Felix murmured against Chan’s lips. “Thank you for putting up with all this weird magic bullshit.”

“Thank you for making my long life a bit more exciting,” Chan said and Felix giggled, kissing him again. “Don’t get me wrong,” he began between kisses and Felix hummed, his hands coming up to tangle his fingers in Chan’s pink hair. “We’re still calling Woojin tomorrow.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I am procrastinating my other WIP right now so here, I finished up this thing I started a week ago or so! Hope you enjoy uwu
> 
> Also I hope you haven't missed Abracadabra, the second installment of this au where we get stories from our favorite magic teacher and tea shop owner, Woojin!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it <3


	6. Hands intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you hungry?” he asked, sitting down in Chan’s lap.

 

 

Chan knew better, really. He was always very careful and precise with his eating schedule. Though he was not living with his House anymore, nor had he been for the last hundred years, he still kept in contact. Vampires these days had to belong to a House and through the House receive their share of blood from the government. So Chan kept in contact with his House, meeting up with Younghyun once every two months to get his few blood bags to keep him fed for two months or so. Vampires didn’t require food in the same amount as other creatures did, thus living on blood bags was not really bothering Chan.

What was bothering him, was that he’d been so stupid that he had forgotten to contact Younghyun for a meeting. He’d been busy with his draft and deadlines and somehow it just escaped his mind.

So here he was, staring into their empty fridge as a familiar burn made itself known in his chest. It was still in the first stages of thirst and Chan knew he would be able to survive like this for at least another week. He would be uncomfortable, sure, but he wasn’t going to die nor was he going to go rampage. He wasn’t a newborn, he was in more control than that.

He closed the door to the fridge with a sigh as he went back to the kitchen table. The draft was still open on his computer and he glanced over at the hamster cage as he sat down. Though Woojin had gotten to them the day after Felix had enchanted almost every object in their apartment to correct everything, Felix and Chan had decided to keep Joey as a hamster. It would have been cruel to him to return him to a plant after he had experienced the life of a hamster, which he seemed to like a lot.

“I messed up, Joey,” he said and Joey squeaked, recently having learned how to make sounds. “It’s not immediate danger though, which is good.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He would have to wait for a few days, because Younghyun was away for the weekend and Chan wasn’t in contact with anyone else from his House at the moment.

“Hello!” Felix’s bright voice broke the silence and Chan looked up, swallowing hard. He could hear the shuffling of Felix’s feet against the wooden floor as he approached. “I made a potion today without it blowing up in my face,” he beamed as he entered the kitchen and Chan could not hold back the smile on his lips as fondness filled his chest.

“Look at you slowly becoming the world’s greatest witch,” Chan said, leaning back in his chair and Felix laughed. As he got closer, his smile slowly faded and Chan raised an eyebrow. “What’s up, love?” he asked. Felix remained quiet, walking up to Chan.

“Your eyes,” Felix said, brushing his fingers along Chan’s jaw. He was frowning, eyes scanning Chan’s face. “Are you hungry?” he asked, sitting down in Chan’s lap.

“Is it that obvious?” Chan asked, tilting his head a little as Felix brushed his thumb over the skin under Chan’s eye.

“Not very,” he murmured, eyes locked with Chan’s. “The red is just visible around your iris,” he continued and Chan hummed, wrapping his fingers around Felix’s wrist, bringing his hand to press a kiss on his palm.

“I’m out of blood bags,” Chan explained, his lips still brushing over Felix’s soft skin and he could feel the steady pulse. Had he been younger, his hunger would spike and he would have a difficult time to control, but he had almost 300 years of experience with the hunger and he was in control over himself. “Younghyun is away for the weekend so I have to wait,” he continued and Felix hummed, brushing some of Chan’s hair away from his forehead.

“Do you want-”

“No,” Chan cut Felix off before Felix even could finish, letting go of Felix’s hand. Felix looked at him, unimpressed look on his eyes and he raised an eyebrow. “I’m not biting you,” he continued and Felix sighed, moving so he was facing Chan, still sitting in his lap.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Felix pointed out and Chan shook his head. “We were planning on going to the cinema this weekend.” He brushed the back of his fingers over Chan’s cheek, his skin so warm against Chan’s. “I can’t take my vampire boyfriend to a room full of mundanes if he’s hungry,” he added, voice soft and something in Chan’s heart ached.

“We can go next weekend?” he suggested but Felix’s shook his head, pulling his hands back to start unbuttoning his striped yellow button up. Chan placed a hand on Felix’s, stopping him from unbuttoning another button. “I don’t want to drink your blood,” he whispered, swallowing hard and his eyes flickered down to Felix’s neck for half a second before meeting Felix’s gaze. “I-”

“Just accept it,” Felix said, rolling his eyes as he pushed Chan’s hand away gently, opening his shirt further. “It’s not like it’s the first time,” he pointed out and Chan sighed.

“I’d rather take it from someone who has-”

“Willingly given their blood?” Felix asked, shaking his head as he took Chan’s face in his hands. “I’m giving it to you.”

“What if I…” Chan trailed, averting his eyes. “What if I lose control?” he asked, suddenly feeling so small in front of Felix. He had not lost control when feeding from a human in a long time, but it was a gnawing and constant fear. Especially with Felix. Felix was his life and his light, he never wanted to hurt him.

“Silly, silly vampire,” Felix cooed, brushing his thumbs over Chan’s cheekbones, leaning closer to nuzzle his nose against Chan’s. “You’d never hurt me,” he whispered, letting go of Chan’s face, one hand dropping to take Chan’s. He laced their fingers together and gave Chan’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “I trust you,” he said, tipping his head back.

Chan swallowed hard, his mind racing as he tried to sort out what was going on. He took a deep breath before leaning closer. He pressed his lips against Felix’s warm skin. He placed a couple of open mouthed kisses against his skin, feeling the blood flow through Felix’s veins. He took another deep breath, pressing his nose into Felix’s neck.

“It’s okay,” Felix assured him, brushing his thumb over Chan’s hand.

Chan opened his mouth, his fangs grazing over Felix’s soft skin, over the faded marks from where he had bit Felix the last time. He squeezed Felix’s hand gently as he bit down, sharp fangs breaking Felix’s skin easily. Felix let out a grunt as he did, body going rigid for a second before relaxing against Chan.

“I’m good,” he said as Chan pulled back a little, pulling the fangs out before immediately placing his mouth over the two punctures. He began to drink, his insides buzzing in delight the second the blood hit his tongue. He had not realized just how hungry he had been.

Felix’s other hand came up to Chan’s bicep and Chan hummed, still remaining in total control over himself. He continued to drink, trying to keep track on how much he drank, to make sure he wouldn’t drain Felix. When he felt satisfied, he ran his tongue over the two small puncture wounds, as his saliva would help the wounds to close up.

He pulled back, his grip of Felix’s hand tight and his other hand came to rest on Felix’s waist.

“Are you okay?” he asked, worry lacing his voice. Felix nodded, eyes a bit glossy and dazed and he leaned his forehead against Chan’s.

“Let me lay down for ten minutes and give me some chocolate and my batteries will be recharged,” Felix murmured, grinning and Chan moved to kiss him but Felix immediately placed a hand on his lips. “I don’t like tasting my own blood,” he said softly. “Go brush your teeth first.”

Chan laughed, nuzzling his nose against Felix’s. “Let’s get you to the couch first,” he said and Felix hummed.

“Sounds good.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i'm gonna let witchlix be for a while  
> my brain: but heres another idea for a witchlix ch
> 
> I love this au so much TT my baby TT
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading <3 I love you iwi I hope you liked it!


	7. Meaning of flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You do know flowers have meanings right?”

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t often Chan actually helped out at Woojin’s shop, but it happened at times. As Woojin and Changbin’s wedding were getting closer and they had a lot on their plates with the preparations, he didn’t mind stepping up to help watching the shop. It definitely helped that Felix was there with him, as Felix knew exactly what needed to be done and how things should be done.

Chan had previously helped Woojin, before Felix started working there and that had been something as Chan had no idea what he was supposed to do and he had just ended up waiting behind the desk like a dumbass, only reacting when customers actually entered the store.

“Would you marry me?” Felix asked and Chan snapped his head up from the book he was reading by the counter, eyes wide as he was staring at Felix. Felix was standing on a ladder, organizing the jars of tea at the top of the shelf. It looked dangerous and Chan swore his cold and dead heart actually leaped as he saw the ladder sway a little. “Is that a concept for you vampires?”

“Marriage?” Felix nodded and the ladder swayed again. “Please get down from the ladder, you’re gonna fall,” Chan said, placing a hand on his chest. “I don’t think my heart can handle this.”

“Your heart doesn’t even beat,” Felix pointed out, raising an eyebrow as he climbed down the ladder. When he was back on the ground, he corrected his rainbow cardigan a little before heading up to the counter. “You never answered my question.”

“If I would marry you?” Felix nodded, leaning forward to place his elbows on the counter and resting his chin on his hands. He blinked at Chan, brown eyes wide and curious. “I would.”

“So marriage is a thing then?” Felix asked, tilting his head a little.

“Mostly between vampires, not so much between vampires and mortals,” Chan said and shrugged. “Mostly because… you know.”

“Yeah,” Felix said, grimacing. The whole immortality thing was something neither of them liked to discuss. They had settled on just ignoring it for now, making sure to treasure all the time they got together and take it one day at the time. “But you would marry me?”

“I would,” Chan said, nodding his head a little. Something gleamed in Felix’s eyes, a spark of mischief maybe. “I don’t like that look,” Chan said, narrowing his eyes. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing,” Felix said, eyes going wide and innocent. “Just be on your toes,” he continued as he straightened his back. He reached over the counter to pat Chan’s cheek. “I’ll propose when you least expect it.”

Chan was about to say something, to point out that Felix was usually way too excited about the surprise for it to ever be a surprise, when the doorbell chimed. Both of them turned towards the door, prepared to greet the customer but neither spoke as they saw Woojin and Changbin enter. Chan looked between the two, confused. Changbin looked lost, eyebrows furrowed as if he was trying to figure out what was going on and Woojin… Woojin looked upset.

Now that was weird. Woojin was rarely so upset that he actually showed it. 

“Wo-” Changbin begun but Woojin was already halfway through the shop.

“I just need to do some paperwork,” he mumbled, brushing past Felix and Chan as he headed towards the back of the shop. “I really need to do them today so please leave me alone for a little while,” he said and Chan could only nod mutely, brain still trying to catch up with what was happening. Woojin gave them a nod and then disappeared and they could all hear a  _ click _ as he closed the door to his office.

“Woojin never closes the door to his office,” Felix said, turning to look at Changbin. “What did you  _ do? _ ” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I don’t know?” Changbin replied, holding up his hands. “We were picking out flowers for the decorations of the wedding and I just said which ones I liked. After that he got really quiet and upset with me,” he said, shoulders dropping. “I don’t know what I did wrong?”

“You picked out flowers?” Felix asked, tilting his head a little. Changbin nodded, frowning. “You do know flowers have meanings right?”

“Right,” Changbin said, looking between Felix and Chan. “What about it?”

“And flowers, herbs, trees. All of that is very important to witches,” Felix continued. “What flowers did you pick?”

“I picked…” Changbin trailed off as he tried to remember which flowers he picked. “Primrose, wormwood, yew, marigold and french marigold… I think those were the ones. Oh and peonies, I liked the peonies.”

“That’s nice,” Felix said, crossing his arms over his chest. “But you do know that a majority of those flowers have pretty bad meanings, right?”

“They what?”

“They have pretty bad meanings. You’ve picked things like ‘sorrow’, ‘grief’ and ‘despair’ among a few nice flowers. Not really what you want on a wedding, I’d imagine.”

“Oh my god,” Changbin breathed, hiding his face in his hands. “That’s why he’s upset.”

“That’s why he’s upset,” Felix confirmed, nodding his head.

“Maybe you should talk to him,” Chan said and Changbin looked up from his hands. “Solve this as quickly as you can. You didn’t know the meaning of the flowers. I’m sure he’ll understand if you talk to him.”

“Yeah,” Changbin said, quickly heading towards the back of the shop. “Thank you,” he said to Felix as he brushed past them, disappearing around the corner and Chan could hear a knock sounding as he reached Woojin’s office.

“Are you going to be picky about flowers?” Chan asked when the door to Woojin’s office had clicked shut once again. Felix laughed as Chan walked around the counter and up to Felix.

“Nah,” Felix said, wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. “But then again, I didn’t grow up with the meanings of flowers like Woojin,” he continued, shrugging.

“That’s true,” Chan said, placing a hand on Felix’s waist to pull him a bit closer and kissing him again. “What flowers do you want though?” he asked, lips ghosting over Felix’s. 

Felix laughed, sound bright and cheery and it caused Chan’s heart to stir. “That can wait,” he replied and Chan hummed, brushing his nose against Felix’s. “I haven’t even asked you to marry me yet.”

“Well, you better hurry up before I ask you, little witch,” Chan murmured, his heart feeling so impossibly warm as Felix cradled his face in his hands, pulling him in for another kiss. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK ON MY WITCHLIX BS
> 
> actually I know pandi loves this au and i love pandi so this is for pandi who has been a bit stressed lately iwi <3 It was supposed to be more woobin but.......... yes
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read it <3 ily
> 
> Pinkpunchmango @ twt and cc


	8. The cries of the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t expect it to be a murder machine.”

 

 

 

 

 

When Chan opened the door to his and Felix’s shared apartment, the first thing he heard was screaming coming from the kitchen. Now this wasn’t entirely unfamiliar. There was a lot of screaming coming from various inhabitants in their apartment.

Sometimes Felix’s plants shrieked, sometimes he was booksitting Hilda and they would scream because they missed Woojin. Sometimes Felix was yelling because Joey was missing or Oscar’s pot grew legs and walked away. Living with a witch meant there was never a dull moment.

What was different about the yelling this time was that it was not a shrieking plant, Hilda was still with Woojin and it surely wasn’t Felix’s screaming.

It was Jisung.

Chan scrunched his nose as he entered the apartment and caught a whiff of the smell of wet dog. Now Chan didn’t mind werewolves and he certainly didn’t mind Jisung being in their apartment. Jisung was Felix's best friend after all and Chan himself was quite fond of Jisung but the smell was still a bit overwhelming at times.

“FELIX PLEASE GET THIS THING OFF ME!” Jisung cried out and Chan could hear rustling from coming from the kitchen. “WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A SPATULA?!”

“BEN!” Felix yelled and Chan facepalmed as he walked to the kitchen. “YOU LET GO OF HIM NOW!”

Oh god this was going to be a mess and he would have to console the sulking child later. The child would either be Ben or Felix, depending on how things turned out. He rounded the corner and just took in the sight in front of him.

Jisung’s finger was stuck in the carnivorous maws of Ben, the grumpiest of their plant children. Woojin had found Ben behind a dumpster and he gave him to Felix as Ben didn’t really get along with Woojin’s carnivorous plant, Daisy.

“BEN LET HIM GO!” Felix demanded, poking Ben with a spatula. Jisung let out another shriek as Ben just seemed to bite down on his finger harder.

“Do you need any help?” Chan asked and both Jisung and Felix turned to look at him, eyes wide. He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hey Chan, you dyed you ha-” Jisung began but Chan could see Ben starting to chew on his finger. “OUCH PLEASE BEN LET ME GO!” he pleaded but the plant paid him no mind.

“Please help?” Felix said, voice small and his shoulders slumped. He was wearing his hat but Chan noted that his hair was blond, rather than the orange it had been when Chan had left earlier that day. He would comment on it later.

“Felix was sick a while ago,” Chan said as he walked over to Ben. Felix let out a strangled sound and Jisung let out a whimper in pain. “Turned my hair pink but I like it so I just left it like this.”

“It looks- ouch- good,” Jisung said.

Chan hummed, smile on his lips as he reached out to poke the side of what could only be considered Ben’s face. The plant immediately let go of Jisung’s finger, Jisung pulled his hand away as quickly as he could, and Ben turned to dig its tiny little teeth into Chan’s skin. However, it was unable to pierce through Chan’s skin.

“Next time, buddy,” Chan cooed as Ben let go of his finger and he turned his attention to Jisung and Felix. Felix had left the kitchen, probably to get a bandaid or something for Jisung. “He got you huh?”

“Why did you poke it?” Felix asked, frowning as he entered the kitchen again with a bandaid. “Paw,” he said teasingly as he held out his hand. Jisung whined but placed his hand in Felix’s and he let Felix wash off the blood and put a little Snoopy bandaid on his finger.

“It looked interesting, I didn’t mean to poke it,” Jisung whined as Felix let go of his hand. “I didn’t expect it to be a murder machine.”

“You’re lucky it is stuck in the pot, or else it would literally hunt you to the end of the earth,” Chan said, leaning against the kitchen counter with a grin on his lips. “Real talk though, Ben is our new child and it has a bit of a trouble adapting. It’ll be a sweet bean in a month or two, don’t worry,” he continued but Jisung didn’t look convinced. “Go and pet Oscar or something, I’m sure they would appreciate it.”

Jisung looked between Felix and Chan before nodding. “I’ll be right back then,” he said, smile making its way back to his face as he turned around to leave the kitchen.

“You’re grounded,” Felix said, pointing an accusing finger at Ben as he walked over to Chan. Chan laughed as he opened his arms for Felix. “It’s being very unruly,” he muttered as he rested his head on Chan’s shoulder and Chan hummed, gently removing Felix’s hat before wrapping his arms around his waist. Felix let out a small sound in protest but didn’t let go of Chan.

“It’ll come around, don’t worry,” Chan said and Felix nodded into his shoulder. “Now,” he continued and Felix leaned back to look at Chan. Chan let go of Felix’s waist with one hand to brush some of Felix’s hair away from his forehead. “Your hair is blond.”

“It is,” Felix said, eyes crinkling into crescent moons as he grinned widely. “Does it look good?” he asked, smile faltering a little.

“It looks really good,” Chan said, pressing a kiss on Felix’s nose and Felix giggled, nose scrunching up a little. Chan’s dead heart did a thing. “You look really cute. Did you do it with magic yourself or did Woojin help you?”

Felix stared at Chan for a moment, head tilted in confusion. “No? I had Jisung help me out with box dye. What do you mean ma- oh.”

“Oh,” Chan said, amused smile on his lips as he washed blood rush to Felix’s face. “Forgot you were a witch for a second there, huh?” he asked, nuzzling his nose against Felix’s. Felix sputtered something in embarrassment and before Chan could say anything, Felix kissed him.

“Can you please not tell Woojin about this?” he asked as they parted. Chan laughed, threading his fingers through Felix’s hair.

“I’ll probably end up telling him,” he said, laughing at Felix’s strangled sound. “He’s my best friend after all.”

“But I’m your boyfriend,” Felix whined, tugging a little at the front of Chan’s shirt. “Surely that must count for something,” he said and Chan hummed, leaning in to kiss him again.

“It does,” he said as they parted. “But you’re very cute when you blush,” he continued, ignoring Felix’s ‘that’s unfair!’ as he hugged him closer, noses brushing together.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTER AND NEW PLANT INTRODUCED UWU
> 
> god i love this au and it's so ridiculous i laughed so much as i wrote this dfjjdfj
> 
> you can find me @ pinkpunchmango on twt and cc


End file.
